


You can't fight the moonlight.

by MissObrechlin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Multi
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:13:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5383754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissObrechlin/pseuds/MissObrechlin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dal testo:<br/>"Sollevò la testa di scatto quando sentì il suono inconfondibile di un singhiozzo provenire dalla sua destra, e ciò che vide lo gelò sul posto: Un ragazzino era in piedi sopra il muretto del ponte, le braccia allacciate al palo del lampione posto lì vicino, e lo sguardo fisso verso il fiume sotto di lui.<br/>Stava piangendo e stava tremando, e Derek si avvicinò lentamente a lui, cercando di mantenere la calma e soprattutto di non prenderlo di sorpresa."</p>
<p>LA FIC NON E' MIA,MA E' DI EDSHEERAN,AUTRICE DU EFPFANFIC.COM.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You can't fight the moonlight.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You can't fight the moonlight.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/161906) by EdSheeran. 



YOU CAN’T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT

CAP.1

Avvertimenti: Questa storia sarà scritta sia dal punto di vista di Stiles che da quello di Derek, i personaggi saranno tutti umani, non vi sarà niente di sovrannaturale. Stiles non farà di cognome “Stilinski” ma “Taylor” , il perché lo capirete più avanti. Penso di non dover dire più niente..buona lettura! <3

 

DEREK

Derek non sapeva esattamente cosa ci facesse per le strade di Mystic Falls a quell’ora della notte. Era il suo sesto giorno in quella città caotica e gigantesca, piena di volti sconosciuti e di gente che ti passava accanto come se non ti vedesse, non scusandosi nemmeno quando per sbaglio (o almeno sperava fosse così) ti dava una spallata. Fortunatamente quello era il suo ultimo giorno lì, dopodiché sarebbe tornato nella sua dolce e amata Beacon Hills, dove tutti conoscevano tutti e dove nessuno era così sgarbato da non chiederti nemmeno “scusa”.  
L’unico motivo per il quale si trovava in quell’inferno di città era perché i suoi vecchi migliori amici Boyd ed Erica si erano trasferiti lì da un bel pezzo, e lui aveva preso la faticosa decisione di andarli a trovare almeno per un giorno…  
Solo che poi i suoi migliori amici lo avevano supplicato di rimanere per una settimana intera, così da potergli mostrare “le meraviglie di quella splendida città”, che più che splendida..Derek l’aveva trovata OPPRESSANTE.  
Non sapeva come facevano i suoi amici, che comunque erano nati a Beacon Hills come lui, a trovarsi bene in un luogo del genere.  
Mystic Falls era una città che per via della sua maestosità riusciva a far sentire insignificante chiunque, ovunque ti girassi vedevi solo grattacieli che si innalzavano come giganti prepotenti pronti a schiacciarti sotto il loro peso, il cemento mangiava ed opprimeva ogni spazio verde, gli alberi sembravano malati e privi di vita, il cielo aveva perso il suo splendido colore azzurro per trasformarsi in un grande tappeto di un grigio deprimente, e non era possibile sentire il cinguettio degli uccellini (sempre se ne era rimasto qualcuno) per via dei continui rumori provocati dai clacson delle macchine.

Per uno come Derek che era abituato a vedere boschi ed alberi in ogni dove, che viveva in un posto dove le case non arrivavano a sfiorare il cielo, e dove le persone preferivano spostarsi in bici piuttosto che usare le macchine..beh, era praticamente impossibile non sentirsi come un pesce fuor d’acqua in una città del genere!  
Ed era proprio per via di quell’oppressione che Derek quella notte non era riuscito a chiudere occhio, decidendo quindi di sgattaiolare fuori dall’appartamento dei suoi amici per poter prendere un po’ d’aria.

 

Camminava con le mani immerse nelle tasche e lo sguardo basso sul marciapiede, mentre un leggero vento gli scompigliava i capelli. Aveva deciso di attraversare il ponte dove al di sotto scorreva impetuoso il fiume perché preferiva sentire lo scrosciare dell’acqua piuttosto che una mano premuta incessantemente su un clacson. Rilasciò un sospiro, sentendosi per la prima volta più rilassato, gioendo nel constatare che non vi fosse nessun’altro.

O almeno così credeva…

Sollevò la testa di scatto quando sentì il suono inconfondibile di un singhiozzo provenire dalla sua destra, e ciò che vide lo gelò sul posto: Un ragazzino era in piedi sopra il muretto del ponte, le braccia allacciate al palo del lampione posto lì vicino, e lo sguardo fisso verso il fiume sotto di lui.

Stava piangendo e stava tremando, e Derek si avvicinò lentamente a lui, cercando di mantenere la calma e soprattutto di non prenderlo di sorpresa.

-Andiamo, puoi farcela.- stava sussurrando il ragazzino, deglutendo rumorosamente. -Non pensare, fallo e basta.-

-Io se fossi in te non lo farei.- Derek palesò la sua presenza parlando con calma.

Il ragazzino però si spaventò lo stesso, cacciando un urlo così forte da far fischiare per un po’ le orecchie del povero soccorritore.

-Chi cazzo sei?!- domandò il più piccolo, abbracciando con più forza il palo della luce.

-Una persona sana di mente che non si trova sopra ad un muretto per suicidarsi.-

-Hey ora non giudicare.- rispose quello con voce inacidita.-Non sai nemmeno il motivo per il quale mi voglio buttare.-

-Hai ragione, non lo so.- sospirò Derek poggiandosi con una spalla contro il palo della luce, lo stesso che il ragazzo stava abbracciando.

-…e non hai intenzione di chiedermi quale sia?- domandò il ragazzino dopo un po’.

-Non che mi interessi più di tanto.- rispose con non curanza Derek, alzando le spalle.

Trattenne un sorriso quando vide l’espressione oltraggiata del più piccolo che stava boccheggiando nel vano tentativo di rispondergli.

-Sei il peggior soccorritore di sempre!-

-Chi ti dice che voglio salvarti? Come hai detto tu, io non so il motivo per il quale ti vuoi uccidere, quindi non posso impedirti di compiere un simile gesto.-

-Ma che c’entra!- sbottò il ragazzino, le guance rosse per la rabbia.- Dovresti comunque cercare di dissuadermi dal farlo! Dovresti dire frasi come “Sei troppo giovane per morire”, oppure “Non ne vale la pena”, o “Ti prego non farlo! Io ti amo!”-

-Ma io non ti amo.-

-Beh potresti fingere!-

-Ma se nemmeno ti conosco!- sbuffò Derek, non riuscendo a smettere di sorridere divertito.

-Sono Stiles.- borbottò il ragazzino dopo averlo guardato male.

-Ah ora ho capito perché vuoi ucciderti.-

-Non voglio uccidermi per il mio nome!- esclamò questi, voltandosi completamente verso Derek, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Il cuore di Derek prese a correre forte contro il suo petto nel constatare che ora il ragazzino non si stava reggendo a niente.

-Allora per cosa vuoi ucciderti?- domandò dopo essersi schiarito la gola.

-Ah ora ti interessa?-

-Beh, non ho niente da fare.- alzò le spalle Derek, sorridendo nel sentire i borbottii dell’altro riguardo la sua insensibilità.

-Oggi è il mio compleanno.- ammise il ragazzino, guardandosi la punta delle scarpe.

-E allora? I tuoi genitori non ti hanno regalato ciò che volevi e per questo hai deciso di ucciderti?- ironizzò Derek.

-A dir la verità..non se lo sono ricordato.- sussurrò Stiles iniziando a ridere amaramente.-So che può sembrare una cazzata, ma ci sono rimasto  
davvero male, ok?- domandò più a se stesso che a Derek che adesso lo guardava leggermente dispiaciuto.- Voglio dire…sono abituato a non essere considerato da loro, dato che è da quando sono piccolo che per loro non esisto, troppo impegnati con i loro lavori. Ma quando stamattina mi sono svegliato ed ho sentito l’odore di un dolce appena sfornato, ho davvero pensato fosse per me.-

-E invece?-

-E invece quel dolce lo aveva preparato mia madre per accaparrarsi una cliente. Lei è una stilista ed ha l’ossessione di dover per forza avere il consenso di tutti.-

-Mi dispiace.- ammise Derek.- Ma davvero vuoi toglierti la vita solo perché hai dei genitori stronzi?-

-No, certo che no.- sospirò Stiles, spostando lo sguardo verso il fiume.- E’ solo che non ne posso più di vivere così. Quando sono andato a scuola ho sperato che almeno i miei amici si fossero ricordati del mio compleanno.-

-E invece lo avevano dimenticato anche loro.- ammise Derek, perché se quel ragazzino aveva reagito così, quella era l’unica opzione possibile.

-Già.- espirò Stiles, deglutendo piano.- Più vado avanti e più mi rendo conto di essere indifferente a chiunque. Non importa quanto mi impegni per imprimere la mia presenza nelle vite degli altri, loro non mi considereranno mai sul serio.-

Derek chiuse gli occhi e prese un profondo respiro. Gli dispiaceva davvero per quel ragazzino, non era giusto che vivesse così. Fortunatamente lui era nato in una numerosa famiglia che gli aveva sempre dimostrato quanto lo amasse, e lo aveva supportato in ogni cosa. Per quanto riguardava l’ambito delle amicizie, beh, aveva conosciuto anche lui persone che con il tempo si erano dimostrate false, ma aveva anche avuto l’onore di incontrare ragazzi fantastici che erano diventati inevitabilmente una seconda famiglia.

-Quindi non c’è niente che tu possa fare per farmi cambiare idea. Oggi smetterò di soffrire e smetterò definitivamente di esistere. Sono solo un peso per tutti.-

Derek aprì gli occhi di scatto e sentì il cuore balzargli in gola quando vide il ragazzo sporgersi in avanti.

-Sei ancora vergine?-

E..okay, forse Derek avrebbe potuto trovare una domanda più adeguata e..normale.. per uno che si stava per suicidare, ma era la prima cosa che gli era venuta in mente!

-Mi prendi per il culo?!- domandò Stiles evidentemente(e come dargli torto) irritato.

-Rispondi.- disse Derek con un’alzata di spalle.

Almeno adesso Stiles era girato verso di lui e non più sporto verso il fiume.

-Non sono cazzi tuoi.- rispose questi con voce inacidita.

-Lo prendo per un “no.”- lo prese in giro Derek, sorridendo divertito al piccolo ringhio frustrato del ragazzino.

-Ricordi la parte tragica della mia storia in cui ti dico che sono praticamente invisibile? Secondo te posso mai aver perso la verginità?!-

-Quindi vuoi morire vergine?- domandò Derek inarcando un sopracciglio.- Non mi sembra una scelta saggia.-

-Non è che poi me ne importerà più di tanto una volta morto.- borbottò questi.

-Ma vuoi davvero morire senza sapere cosa si prova nel fare l’amore con qualcuno?- domandò Derek. -Senza conoscere quella persona speciale che ti ama davvero?-

-Davvero credi a queste cose?- lo derise l’altro.

-Davvero tu non ci credi?-

-Io non troverò mai nessuno che mi amerà davvero.-

-Se ti uccidi, no. Il massimo che potresti trovare è un necrofilo che amerà scoparsi il tuo cadavere.-

-MA CHE CAZZ-?!- urlò indignato il ragazzino, passandosi con forza una mano sui capelli rasati.-Tu sei senz’ombra di dubbio il soccorritore peggiore del mondo!!-

-Non ho intenzione di soccorrerti.- ripeté Derek.-Anzi, buttati, si sta facendo tardi e voglio tornarmene a casa.-

Fu adorabile il modo in cui Stiles rimase a bocca aperta per una mezz’ora buona, guardando l’altro come se fosse lui il pazzo che voleva suicidarsi.

-Sei proprio uno stronzo.- disse riducendo gli occhi in due fessure.-E sai una cosa?-

-Cosa?- domandò Derek sorridendo, sapeva già cosa stava per dirgli.

-Visto che adoreresti vedermi perdere la vita, non ti darò questa soddisfazione.-

-Ah no?-

-No. Non mi ucciderò, alla facciaccia tua!- esclamò questi, voltandosi per poter scendere dal muretto.

Derek avrebbe tirato un sospiro di sollievo, se Stiles non fosse praticamente inciampato sui suoi stessi piedi, roteando le braccia per non perdere definitivamente l’equilibrio e cadere all’indietro.  
La sua mano si mosse in automatico, ancorandosi al polso del ragazzino per poi tirarlo verso di sé.  
Stiles cadde letteralmente addosso a lui, facendoli rovinare per terra. Derek gemette sia per il dolore causato dall’impatto contro l’asfalto, sia per la pesantezza del corpo del ragazzino sul suo. Gli accarezzò i capelli per poterlo rassicurare mentre lo sentiva respirare affannosamente, il cuore che rimbombava anche sul petto di Derek per lo spavento.

-Stai bene?- gli domandò dopo un po’, sollevandosi a sedere.

-Si.- sospirò questi, adesso seduto davanti a lui.-Rimangio ciò che ho detto prima, non sei il soccorritore peggiore del mondo.-

Derek rise alla sua ironia e lo aiutò ad alzarsi, guardandolo meglio in viso. Era davvero un bel ragazzo.  
Aveva i capelli cortissimi e Derek ripensò a com’era stato bello passarci la mano sopra, il suo naso puntava verso l’alto ed era leggermente arrossato per il freddo, Derek lo trovò adorabile. Ma la cosa che più lo colpì, furono le sue labbra.  
Poteva un ragazzo avere labbra così belle, piene e ben disegnate?? Davvero, erano spettacolari!

-Sul serio, grazie.- Derek osservò le sue labbra mentre lo ringraziavano per poi distendersi in un piccolo sorriso.

-Figurati.- gli rispose, sollevando lo sguardo nel suo.

Ovviamente aveva anche dei bellissimi occhi, giusto per completare il quadro.  
Derek notò che anche il ragazzino lo stava studiando, forse perché anche lui non era riuscito a vederlo per bene da sopra al muretto, e si stava umettando ripetutamente le labbra, annuendo anche.

Qualcosa gli diceva che stava apprezzando ciò che stava guardando.

 

-Non mi hai detto come ti chiami.- gli fece notare.-Voglio sapere qual è il nome del mio eroe.-

Derek sbuffò una risata a quella frase e gli porse la mano.-Sono Derek.-

-Derek, eh?- domandò questi, mentre gli stringeva la mano e gli sorrideva.-Beh, allora grazie ancora, Derek.- disse marcando il suo nome, prima di posizionarsi il cappuccio della felpa rossa sulla testa e voltarsi, incamminandosi verso la fine del ponte.  
Derek guardò la sagoma del ragazzino farsi sempre più lontana. Era quasi sparito dalla sua visuale quando decise che avrebbe fatto di più per quel ragazzino, in fondo se lo meritava.

-Hey! Aspetta!- gridò correndo verso di lui.

Stiles si voltò verso la sua direzione con il viso corrucciato, aspettando affinché lo raggiungesse.

-Oggi è il tuo compleanno, no?- domandò Derek con il respiro leggermente affannato.

-A dir la verità, no.- ammise il ragazzino guardando l’orologio.-Ormai è passato.-

-Beh, allora che ne dici se ti offro qualcosa per festeggiare il tuo primo giorno da..ehm..?-

-Diciassettenne.- lo informò Stiles prima di sorridere.-Davvero vuoi offrirmi qualcosa?-

-Si, ma niente che riguardi l’alcool.- lo ammonì Derek, ricevendo uno sbuffo.

-Palloso.- borbottò Stiles, riprendendo a camminare.-Beh, qui vicino c’è una pasticceria che fa dei muffin spettacolari, potresti offrirmi quelli.-

-Vada per i muffin.- sospirò Derek affiancandolo, dandogli di tanto in tanto delle gomitate giocose. Sorridendo quando l’altro ricambiava con piccole spallate.

Derek dovette ammettere che fu piacevole passeggiare per le strade di Mystic Falls con Stiles. Il ragazzino era così logorroico da non riuscire a stare zitto neanche per un secondo, e gesticolava tanto. Davvero tanto. Gesticolava così tanto da aver dato per sbaglio più di una volta uno schiaffo a Derek, ridendo al posto di scusarsi…ma in fondo era di Mystic Falls, no? Era palese che non si scusasse.  
Tuttavia Derek apprezzò la sua iperattività, la sua voce era così bella tanto da riuscire a sovrastare il rumore odioso dei clacson e le sue mani che si muovevano frenetiche erano ipnotiche, impossibili da non guardare.

 

-E’ qui!- esclamò entusiasta Stiles, indicando una piccola pasticceria.

Entrarono facendo tintinnare la campanella riposta al di sopra della porta e lasciarono che il calore ed il buon odore di quel posto li investisse in pieno.  
Una signora abbastanza anziana li salutò cordialmente e gli chiese cosa volessero: Stiles ovviamente scelse ben tre muffin al cioccolato, mentre Derek optò per una cioccolata calda.

-Arrivano subito! Voi accomodatevi pure!- esclamò la signora, indicando il locale poiché i tavoli erano tutti vuoti.

In fondo era davvero tardi per mangiare dei dolci…

-Tu iniziati a sedere, io devo fare pipì.- gli disse Stiles prima di schiaffarsi una mano in fronte.-Cioè, devo andare in bagno..non eri obbligato a sapere anche cosa dovessi fare.-

Derek rise e gli fece un cenno con la testa per dirgli “Si, puoi andare a fare pipì”, e si andò a sedere in un tavolo abbastanza nascosto, giusto per stare più tranquillo. Non passò molto che arrivò la proprietaria del locale, porgendogli la cioccolata calda, e poggiando i muffin nel posto vuoto davanti a lui.

-Il tuo fidanzato se n’è andato?- gli domandò perplessa.

-Lui non è…ehm..è andato in bagno.-balbettò Derek, gli occhi fissi sui muffin e le guance leggermente rosse.

Fu allora che gli venne un’idea.

-Scusi, posso chiederle un favore?- le domandò con voce impacciata.

-Certo tesoro.-

-Potrebbe scrivere una cosa con la glassa sui muffin?-

****

-Eccomi, scusa se ci ho messo tanto! Sai che quando sono uscito dal bagno non riuscivo a trovarti? Dico io, amico, dovevi per forza sederti quaggiù? Pensavo te ne fossi andato e..- Stiles bloccò il suo sproloquio quando vide la scritta sui muffin.

-Davvero? “Happy birthday”?- domandò fingendosi seccato, anche se i suoi occhi luccicavano per la contentezza.

-Un po’ in ritardo, ma..- ammise Derek sorridendo.-Ho pensato che meritassi comunque una torta di compleanno.-

-Questi sono muffin.-

-Allora muffin di compleanno.-

-Sei ridicolo, lo sai?-

-Allora preparati, perché sto per diventare ancora più ridicolo.- lo avvisò Derek, infilando una mano dentro la tasca.

Stiles lo guardò con sospetto e un pizzico di paura, deglutendo piano. Sobbalzò quando Derek gli piazzò con uno scatto l’accendino davanti al viso, azionando la fiamma con il pollice.

-Cosa..cosa significa questo?- domandò Stiles confuso, facendo passare più volte lo sguardo dall’accendino a Derek.

-E’ la candela! Soffia ed esprimi un desiderio!- sbuffò Derek, agitandogli l’accendino davanti, facendo ballare la fiamma.

Stiles inarcò prima un sopracciglio, poi entrambi e prese a mangiare il primo muffin sotto lo sguardo abilito di Derek.

-Stiles.-

-Non asseconderò questa cretinata.-

-Soffia sulla candela.-

-E’ un accendino.-

-E’ uguale.-

-No.-

-Stiles.-

-Derek.-

Derek lo guardò per un lungo istante prima di riporre l’accendino dentro la tasca e fare per alzarsi.

-Dove stai andando?- gli domandò immediatamente Stiles, un pizzico di ansia nella voce.

-Me ne vado. Non ha senso passare la serata con una persona che non asseconda nemmeno le cose più stupide.-

-Oh andiamo! Mi sento ridicolo!-

-E non ti sentivi ridicolo sopra il cornicione di un ponte?!- Derek questa volta alzò leggermente la voce, osservando lo sguardo abbattuto dell’altro.

-Resta, ti prego.- sussurrò questi con gli occhi bassi.-Soffierò sull’accendino.-

Derek lo guardò per qualche secondo prima di sospirare e risedersi. Cacciò nuovamente l’accendino ed azionò la fiamma, ponendola abbastanza vicino al viso dell’altro che si protese per soffiarci sopra.

-Non dimenticare il desiderio.-

-Non so cosa desiderare.- sbuffò Stiles.-Odio tutto della mia vita.-

-Allora desidera che cambi tutto.- gli propose Derek.

Stiles lo guardò per un lungo attimo prima di chiudere gli occhi e stringerli mentre esprimeva il suo desiderio. Dopodiché allungò le mani e le posizionò ai lati di quella di Derek che reggeva l’accendino, gesto che fece riscaldare il petto del maggiore. Soffiò sulla fiamma ed aprì gli occhi, sorridendo appena.

-Contento?-

-Come una pasqua.- lo prese in giro Derek, dandogli un piccolo calcio sotto il tavolo.-Mangia ora.-

Stiles semplicemente rise ed obbedì.

***

-Dico sul serio, Stiles.- mormorò Derek, roteando il dito sul contorno della sua tazza ormai completamente vuota.- Non devi vivere per gli altri, devi vivere per te. Gli altri non ti considerano? Fregatene! Vivi al meglio la vita e soprattutto non pensare a chi dice di tenerci a te e poi dimostra il contrario.-

-Hai ragione, io ci provo ma..ah!- sospirò Stiles prendendosi la testa tra le mani.-E’ così difficile fregarsene degli altri!-

-Lo so, ma devi riuscirci, devi farlo per te…e per me. Non mi va di salvarti il culo un’altra volta.-

-Hahaha.- finse una risata Stiles, prima di poggiare il mento sul palmo di una mano e guardarlo con un pizzico di tristezza.-Quindi domani te ne andrai?-

-Già.-

-E non tornerai mai più qui?-

Il modo in cui la voce di Stiles si incrinò appena, o il modo in cui lo guardò, fece capire a Derek quanto Stiles volesse continuare a vederlo. In fondo lui era stato la prima persona a dimostrargli un po’ di attenzione, era stato l’unico ad averlo ascoltato per davvero e che gli aveva regalato un sorriso.

-Per quanto odi questa città, penso proprio che ritornerò. I miei migliori amici abitano qui e…-

-E..?-lo spronò a proseguire, Stiles.

-E non mi dispiacerebbe rivederti.- ammise Derek, sorridendogli.

Stiles rimase un attimo spiazzato da quelle parole, dopodiché finse di tossire per nascondere (non riuscendoci) un sorriso.

-Mi riaccompagni a casa? Tra poco è mattino.-

-Certo.- rispose Derek, alzandosi e dirigendosi verso l’uscita.

-Quanto le devo?- sentì Stiles domandare alla signora dietro la cassa.

-Oh no dolcezza! Ha già pagato il tuo ragazzo!- esclamò questa, e Derek dovette farsi forza per non girarsi e guardare l’espressione di Stiles.

-Il mio..capisco.- balbettò Stiles.-Allora arrivederci!-

Quando lo raggiunse fuori dal locale, Stiles aveva le guance così rosse da fondersi quasi con la felpa, era tenerissimo.

-Tutto bene? Mi sembri scosso.- lo prese in giro Derek, fingendo di non sapere niente.

-S-sì, sto benissimo. Andiamo.- disse prima di bloccarsi nel constatare che stava piovendo.

-Cosa c’è?-

-Piove.-

-Ma non mi dire!- esclamò ironicamente Derek.

-Non abbiamo l’ombrello, genio.- gli fece notare Stiles.

-E allora?-

-E allora ci bagneremo!-

-E non è divertente?-

-No, Derek, non lo è.- ringhiò l’altro.-Non so tu ma io odio bagnarmi!-

Derek si sforzò per non fare un doppio senso, davvero! Peccato che non ci riuscì e scoppiò a ridere.

-Non in quel senso!- sbottò Stiles, il viso ancora più rosso.-Ovvio che non odio bagnarmi in quel senso, anzi è..cazzo!- imprecò coprendosi la bocca  
e guardando ancora più storto Derek che adesso stava quasi soffocando nelle sue stesse risate.

-Stiles, ti fai troppi problemi.- lo rimproverò Derek.-Devi iniziare a vivere! Dai!- esclamò afferrandogli un polso per trascinarlo verso il centro della strada.

-No! Derek no!- urlò Stiles cercando inutilmente di sgusciare fuori dalla sua presa.-Nononononono-

Per Derek l’urlo oltraggiato di Stiles quando si bagnò per via della pioggia fu come una musica di vittoria. Si stava divertendo un sacco nel sentire le imprecazioni del più giovane, adesso fradicio dalla testa ai piedi, mentre indossava inutilmente il cappuccio.

-Questa me la paghi!- ringhiò a Derek prima di iniziare ad inseguirlo.

Derek rise mentre scappava da Stiles, spostando malamente chiunque gli ostacolasse il cammino, non chiedendo neanche scusa.  
Si voltò solo quando rimase senza fiato, accorgendosi troppo tardi di aver perso di vista Stiles.

-Cazzo.- imprecò colpendosi la fronte.

-BUH!- Stiles comparve magicamente alle sue spalle, facendolo sussultare per lo spavento.-Prendi questa!- esclamò dando un calcio ad una pozzanghera ai loro piedi, bagnandolo ancora di più.

Derek si coprì il viso con un braccio e rise insieme all’altro, iniziando a saltare sulla pozza d’acqua per poter schizzare entrambi.

 

-Immaturi!- sbuffò una vecchia mentre tentava di passare senza essere bagnata, i vestiti luccicanti e dall’aria costosa.

Stiles smise immediatamente di ridere e le rivolse uno sguardo terrorizzato, mentre Derek si vendicò dando un calcio alla pozzanghera, bagnandole il lungo cappotto firmato.  
La signora urlò oltraggiata e tentò di avvicinarsi a Derek per potersi vendicare, preferendo però allontanarsi quando vide il suo sguardo premonitore.

-Ma sei impazzito?!- lo rimproverò Stiles una volta che la signora se ne fu andata.-Quella signora indossava i vestiti prodotti da mia madre! Spero non sappia chi sono o mia madre mi taglierà la testa!-

-Ti stai di nuovo facendo troppi problemi, Stiles.- sbuffò Derek, tirandogli i lacci della felpa, facendo così sparire il viso dell’altro dentro il cappuccio.

Scoppiò a ridere quando vide il ragazzino emettere dei versi indistinti e sbracciarsi per potersi liberare dalla presa ferrea del cappuccio.

Si inseguirono per tutte le strade di Mystic Falls, ridendo e giocando come due bambini che si facevano i dispetti per dimostrarsi quanto in realtà si volessero bene. Ad un certo punto Stiles balzò sopra la sua schiena, allacciando mollemente le braccia intorno al suo collo per evitare di strozzarlo, e rise quando Derek gli strinse le gambe contro la sua vita ed iniziò a camminare in avanti.

-Al prossimo incrocio gira a destra, abito proprio lì.- mormorò Stiles poggiando il mento sulla sua spalla, ridendo e reggendosi più forte quando Derek fingeva di lasciare la presa per farlo cadere.

Purtroppo la casa di Stiles non era molto lontana, e la raggiunsero in pochissimo tempo, entrambi fradici dalla testa ai piedi. Fradici ma felici.

-Allora..grazie..per tutto.- sussurrò Stiles una volta che Derek lo adagiò al suolo.

-Figurati, hai rallegrato quella che avrebbe dovuto essere una bruttissima serata.- lo rassicurò Derek.

-Non dirlo a me.- ironizzò Stiles, ridendo nervosamente, passandosi una mano tra i capelli. Era un gesto che faceva spesso.-Allora..buonanotte,  
Derek.- gli disse dopo qualche istante di silenzio, calcando di nuovo il suo nome.

-Buonanotte, Stiles.- rispose Derek, calcando a sua volta il nome dell’altro.-E vedi di non ucciderti più.-

-Non lo farò.-ridacchiò l’altro, salutandolo con un ultimo cenno della mano prima di voltarsi e incamminarsi verso l’interno di un grandissimo grattacielo.

Solo allora Derek si rese conto di quanto dovesse essere ricco Stiles.  
Si voltò per potersene tornare a casa dei suoi migliori amici che forse lo avevano dato per disperso, ma si bloccò quando sentì dei passi veloci avvicinarsi a lui.  
Si voltò giusto un secondo prima che le braccia di Stiles gli si avvolgessero con prepotenza intorno al suo collo, e la sua testolina rasata si conficcasse contro il suo collo, incastrandosi a lui come un puzzle perfetto. Derek ricambiò immediatamente l’abbraccio, desiderando per la prima volta di non dover lasciare quella città.

-Sappi che non sono per niente un tipo da abbracci.- ci tenne ad informarlo, Stiles, strusciando una guancia sulla sua ampia spalla.-Però per te posso fare un’eccezione.-

-D’accordo.- ridacchiò Derek prima di lasciarlo andare e rimanere lì anche dopo che l’altro era ormai sparito all’interno dell’immenso grattacielo.

Quella città non gli sarebbe mancata per niente, ma quel ragazzino?

Lui gli sarebbe mancato da morire.

*******************************  
UN ANNO DOPO

STILES

Non appena fu svegliato dall’assordante rumore della sveglia posta sul comodino, Stiles capì che anche quella sarebbe stata un’altra giornata di merda.  
Mugugnò infastidito contro il cuscino ed allungò una mano alla cieca per poter disattivare quell’aggeggio infernale, finendo solo per farla cadere sul pavimento.  
Ringhiò frustrato e si coprì la testa con il cuscino, cercando di sopprimere in qualche modo quel fastidioso rumore. Rumore che in effetti fu soppresso, si, ma dalle grida di suo padre.

-STILES! SBRIGATI AD ALZARTI O RICORRERO’ NUOVAMENTE ALLA SECCHIATA D’ACQUA!-

-Fanculo.- borbottò Stiles, decidendo di alzarsi.

L’esperienza della secchiata d’acqua gelida gli era bastata per prendere sul serio le minacce di suo padre. Diede un calcio alla sveglia che stava ancora suonando imperterrita ed imprecò a gran voce saltellando su un piede solo, tenendosi tra le mani l’altro dolorante.  
Poteva quella giornata andare peggio?!

-Stiles!!- questa volta a chiamarlo fu sua madre.-Se hai rotto anche questa sveglia, te ne compro dieci e le azionerò tutte ogni mattina!-

Stiles spalancò gli occhi e deglutì a vuoto, osservando la sveglia(o meglio, ciò che ne rimaneva) abbandonata sotto la sua scrivania.

 

-Non ho rotto niente!- mentì, perché le minacce di sua madre erano indubbiamente peggiori rispetto quelle di suo padre.

Si preparò in fretta e furia, sbattendo più volte contro il muro o contro lo spigolo di qualche mobile, imprecando a gran voce. Ormai quello era un rituale che si ripeteva ogni mattina.

-Buongiorno.- disse monocorde, entrando in cucina dove sua madre stava sfornando l’ennesimo dolce per una sua cliente, e suo padre stava parlando all’auricolare con un suo cliente.

Ovviamente non ottenne alcuna risposta, non che ci sperasse, sia chiaro. Ormai quella era la sua vita e sarebbe andata così finché non se ne sarebbe andato, lasciandosi alle spalle quel posto di merda e quella marea di visi falsi.

-Oggi ho un compito di chimica.- annunciò posizionandosi la cartella sulle spalle.

-Fantastico tesoro.- rispose atona sua madre, ricoprendo il dolce di zucchero a velo.

-Non ho studiato niente, probabilmente prenderò una F.-

-Meraviglioso.- rispose sua madre, continuando a prestare attenzione solo al suo dolce.

-Penso che oggi ucciderò qualcuno, forse proprio il professore.- continuò Stiles, squadrando i suoi genitori.

-Grandioso, bravo.- rispose sua madre.

-E mi drogherò anche. Mi snifferò quintali di cocaina.-

-Bravo figliolo, ora vai.- gli disse suo padre, terminando la chiamata e bevendo velocemente il proprio caffè.

-Ne snifferò così tanta da essere scambiato per un pupazzo di neve.-

I suoi genitori iniziarono a parlare tra di loro come sempre e Stiles sospirò rassegnato, decidendo di non far aspettare oltre il suo autista. L’unico che ci teneva sul serio a lui.

-Oh, Stiles?- lo richiamò suo padre giusto un secondo prima che richiudesse la porta di casa.

-Si?- domandò speranzoso.

-Ricorda che oggi arriverà il tuo nuovo babysitter. Mi raccomando sii cortese con lui e vedi di non farci fare altre brutte figure.-

-Ma papà!-

-Niente “ma”! Pensi che ci siamo dimenticati di quando ti abbiamo trovato fuori la porta di casa, ubriaco fradicio, strafatto e privo di sensi?!- lo rimproverò suo padre.

-E’ successo solo una volta!- sbottò Stiles.

-E tutti ne hanno parlato.- lo rimproverò sua madre.

-Ah ecco.- rise amaramente Stiles.-A voi non importa che io abbia quasi rischiato di morire, no. A voi importa solo di quello che hanno pensato gli altri!-

Stiles strinse i pugni e cercò di non dare di matto dinnanzi alla scena dei suoi genitori che parlottavano tra loro, ignorandolo alla grande. Nulla di nuovo.  
Li mandò al diavolo e sbatté la porta di casa con forza. Quella sarebbe stata senza dubbio una giornata di merda.

-Hey John, scusa se ti ho fatto aspettare.- si scusò salendo in auto, dove il suo fidato autista John Stilinski lo stava aspettando pazientemente, come ogni giorno.

-Non preoccuparti, Stiles.- lo rassicurò lui, gentile ed affettuoso come sempre.-Pronto per il compito?- gli domandò mettendo in moto la macchina.

-Te ne sei ricordato!- esclamò Stiles sorpreso.

-Ci credo! Non hai fatto altro che parlare di questo giorno per una settimana! Lo hai definito come il giorno della tua morte.- ridacchiò l’uomo, sbattendo giocosamente una mano sul ginocchio di Stiles.-Dai che andrai alla grande! Se non hai studiato puoi sempre provare a copiare!-

-Stranamente ho studiato.- ammise Stiles prima di ghignare in sua direzione.-E mi hai appena dato il permesso di copiare.-

-Quando avevo la tua età, copiavo tutto!- ammise John ridendo.-L’adolescenza è troppo breve per sprecarla dietro ai libri.-

-Dio!- esclamò Stiles.-Quanto vorrei averti come padre!-

-Stilees.- lo rimproverò John, sorridendo appena.

-Oh andiamo! Non dirmi ancora che non posso desiderare averti come padre perché tanto sai che lo farei comunque.-

-Non va bene rinnegare i propri genitori.-

-E tu chiami “genitori” due completi estranei che a stento sanno come mi chiamo?- sbuffò Stiles incrociando le braccia al petto e poggiando i piedi sul cruscotto.

-Ma ti hanno pur sempre cresciuto, offerto cibo, medicine e un tetto sopra la testa.-

-Avrei preferito mille volte vivere in una famiglia sfasciata ma amorevole, piuttosto che vivere con dei ricconi che non sanno nemmeno cosa sia  
l’amore, dato che non si può comprare.-

John si girò a fissare Stiles, deglutendo piano.- La pensi davvero così? Ti sarebbe piaciuto vivere in una famiglia povera?-

-Certo.- ammise Stiles.-A che mi servono dei vestiti costosi o un cognome che mi apra le porte in ogni dove se in cambio non ottengo neanche un minimo di considerazione?-

John sospirò e scompigliò i capelli di Stiles, facendolo lamentare frustrato.

-John! Hai idea di quanto tempo impiego ogni mattina per domare questa chioma?!-

-Potresti pur sempre rasarteli di nuovo, così non dovrò aspettare il doppio del tempo.-

-Neanche per sogno. Non farò mai più l’errore di rasarmi i capelli, sembravo un birillo.-

-Sai, anch’io alla tua età avevo i capelli rasati.-

-Davvero?- domandò Stiles sorridendo, cercando di immaginarselo con i capelli corti.

-Oh si.- ridacchiò l’uomo.-E sembravo anch’io un birillo.-

Passarono il resto del viaggio ridendo e prendendosi in giro da soli, John era l’unica persona con cui Stiles riusciva ad essere se stesso. Era sempre stato così il loro rapporto.  
Stiles era ancora un bambino quando i suoi genitori lo assunsero come autista, e ricorda ancora il modo in cui l’altro gli si era presentato con occhi lucidi, abbracciandolo come se fossero due persone che si conoscevano già e che non si vedevano da tanto tempo. Era sempre stato facile parlare con lui, a volte Stiles aveva l’impressione che l’altro lo conoscesse da sempre e spesso si rispecchiava in alcuni suoi gesti, ma ovviamente era solo una sua impressione.

-Eccoci qui.- sospirò John parcheggiando giusto fuori l’entrata della scuola.-Ci vediamo alla fine delle lezioni. Andrà tutto bene, ok?- lo rassicurò quando vide che il ragazzino si era pietrificato sul sedile.

-E se dimenticassi tutto quello che ho studiato?- domandò iperventilando.-E se tutti gli sforzi che ho fatto non fossero serviti a niente?-

-E se decidessi di prenderti a schiaffi proprio in questo momento?- lo rimproverò John.-Stiles, tu sei un ragazzo intelligente. Non ho mai conosciuto  
un ragazzo più brillante di te, e non guardarmi così! Sto dicendo sul serio!- esclamò quando vide lo sguardo scettico dell’altro.-Ora vai lì e spacca tutto! Fai vedere a quello stronzo del professor Harris che la sua bastardaggine se la può infilare su per il culo!-

-Stai usando un linguaggio inappropriato, lo sai? Lo dirò ai miei e ti farò licenziare.- lo prese in giro Stiles, aprendo lo sportello della macchina.

-Come se ti ascoltassero.- gli rispose a tono, John, ridendo alla faccia indignata del ragazzino.

-Ouch! Colpito e affondato.- rise Stiles.-Ci vediamo dopo, ciao!-

-Ciao!-

Stiles chiuse la portiera e, come d’abitudine, fece una corsa verso l’interno dell’edificio, fregandosene se al suo passaggio qualcuno perdeva l’equilibrio o faceva cadere i libri. Lui doveva fare un fottuto compito di chimica e non poteva fregarsene degli altri.

-Hey, la bella addormentata si è fatta viva!- esclamò Adam, il suo migliore amico.

Migliore amico che Stiles odiava con tutto il cuore, ma questo era solo un piccolo particolare dell’insensata vita di Stiles.

-Già, ho ricevuto il bacio del mio principe azzurro proprio stamattina.- ironizzò Stiles, affrettandosi ad aprire il proprio armadietto, ignorando Adam che lo squadrava dalla testa ai piedi.

-Ew! Attento nel dire queste frociate!-

-Stavo scherzando, Adam.- sbuffò Stiles, sbattendo l’armadietto con forza.-Ci vediamo dopo, ok?-

-Cosa? Vai a fare lezione?!- domandò allibito.- Pensavo oggi volessimo bidonare!-

Questa volta fu il turno di Stiles di squadrare l’amico, guardandolo come se fosse del tutto impazzito.

-Abbiamo bidonato per ben quattro giorni, Adam! E noi andiamo a scuola solo cinque giorni alla settimana!- gli fece notare, ricevendo solo uno sbuffo scocciato come risposta.-Senti, tu fai quello che vuoi. Io ho un compito di chimica e vorrei prendere almeno una C questa volta!-

-Come se fosse possibile, con Harris non si può copiare.- gli ricordò Adam, seguendolo verso la classe.

-Infatti è per questo che ho studiato.- Stiles fu costretto a fermarsi quando l’altro lo afferrò malamente per il cappuccio, costringendolo a guardarlo negli occhi.-Cosa c’è?-

-Hai studiato?- domandò come se quella fosse la notizia più scioccante dell’universo.

-Si, allora?- sbuffò Stiles.

-Ma sei impazzito?! È per questo che ieri non sei venuto alla festa? Per studiare!?- adesso Adam stava urlando, attirando l’attenzione dell’intero corridoio.

-No, non sono venuto alla festa perché grazie a voi stronzi i miei genitori mi hanno messo in punizione!- ringhiò Stiles, evitando accuratamente di informarlo sul nuovo arrivo del babysitter, non volendo essere preso in giro dall’intera scuola.

-Ah noi saremmo gli stronzi? Non solo ti abbiamo riportato a casa quel giorno!- sbottò offeso Adam.

-Mi avete lasciato fuori la porta di casa! In fin di vita!- sbottò Stiles.-Che cazzo di amici siete?!-

-Avremmo dovuto addossarci la colpa per il tuo stato?!- domandò Adam.-Perché non è colpa mia se ogni volta che ti presento una ragazza, tu passi tutta la serata a bere, fumare e drogarti!-

-Io..- Stiles si bloccò quando sentì il forte istinto di vomitare. Succedeva sempre così quando si innervosiva.  
Era normale che lui reagisse così quando gli presentavano una ragazza diversa ad ogni festa. Stiles era gay, porca puttana! Che cazzo se ne doveva fare di una vagina con le gambe?!  
Il problema era che nessuno sapeva della sua sessualità. I suoi amici erano tutti omofobi e spesso si divertivano nel fare scherzi poco carini a Danny e ad altri ragazzi che avevano avuto il coraggio di fare coming-out.   
Stiles non era così coraggioso da spifferare ai quattro venti la sua vera tendenza sessuale, preferendo piuttosto fingere di essere interessato alle ragazze, andando nel panico ogni qual volta una di loro ci provasse con lui.  
Il problema dell’essere il migliore amico di Adam persisteva nel fatto che lui era il ragazzo più popolare della scuola. Era il capitano della squadra di lacrosse ed il co-capitano della squadra di nuoto, il che ovviamente lo portava ad avere un bel fisico atletico, un viso niente male e un’autostima alle stelle. Stiles ammetteva che era davvero un bel ragazzo, ma non si sarebbe mai potuto innamorare di uno dalla mentalità così retrocessa, cosa che a quanto pare facevano le ragazze. In fondo alle ragazze non interessava molto il carattere di un ragazzo, a loro bastava che fosse figo, popolare, e tutto andava bene. Per questo Stiles, nonostante non fosse bello e muscoloso quanto Adam, era diventato in poco tempo popolare quanto lui, venendo inseguito da una marea di ragazzine innamorate che prendevano il suo rigetto nei loro confronti, come un atto di timidezza, trovandolo “adorabile!”.

Già…adorabilmente gay.

-Quando capirai che non siamo noi a rovinarti la vita? Sei tu che te la rovini da solo.- la voce di Adam lo riportò alla realtà, facendogli spalancare gli occhi per il terrore.

-Sono in ritardo! Cazzo, Harris mi ucciderà!- urlò spostando malamente Adam per poter raggiungere il prima possibile l’aula di chimica.

-Scusi il ritardo!- urlò spalancando la porta della classe, inciampando quasi addosso al professore.

-Stiles Taylor, mi meraviglio che ti sia presentato! Avrei scommesso che avresti bidonato.- il professore parlò con tutta calma, con quella voce da psicopatico che si ritrovava.

-Invece sono qui, pronto a fare il compito.- ammise Stiles sorridendo nervosamente verso il professore.

-Beh, a quanto pare i miracoli a volte accadono.- sospirò Harris, consegnandogli il foglio.-Gli altri hanno già iniziato da un bel po’, spero che riesca a farcela in ogni caso.-

Stiles afferrò il foglio e si precipitò verso l’unico banco vuoto…

Il primo banco centrale, giusto davanti la cattedra di Harris. Perfetto. Ora non avrebbe potuto copiare nemmeno volendo.  
Si concentrò su ciò che stava scritto sul foglio, sentendo nuovamente l’impulso di rimettere.

“Coraggio Stiles, puoi farcela” ripeté a se stesso. “Tu sei un ragazzo intelligente, sei geniale.” Ripensò alle parole di John, sentendosi improvvisamente più sicuro di sé. Se John credeva in lui, allora non lo avrebbe deluso.  
Come per magia le cose che aveva studiato disperatamente la sera prima, gli affollarono la mente e Stiles sorrise soddisfatto mentre rispondeva velocemente ai quesiti, trovandoli anche abbastanza facili. Non si preoccupò nemmeno del professore che, vedendolo scrivere con sicurezza, si era alzato per poter controllare da vicino che non stesse copiando.

-Eh già, i miracoli accadono davvero.- mormorò notando che Stiles stava rispondendo in modo corretto ad ogni quesito.-Continui a stupirmi in questo modo, Taylor, e potremmo raggiungere la fine dell’anno senza scannarci a vicenda.- gli disse dandogli delle pacche amichevoli sulle spalle.  
Stiles sorrise soddisfatto mordendosi un labbro inferiore, alzando lo sguardo verso la ragazza seduta nel banco accanto al suo. Lei gli rispose facendogli l’occhiolino e Stiles si strozzò con la sua stessa saliva, tossendo per riprendere aria.

-Che carino!- cinguettò lei, prendendo quel gesto come l’ennesimo atto della sua timidezza.

-Bleah.- sussurrò Stiles, riprendendo a prestare attenzione al compito.

Quando terminò anche l’ultima lezione, Stiles corse a perdifiato verso il suo armadietto per poter riporvi i libri e tornare il prima possibile a casa.

-Ma non vi vergognate nel fare queste frociate in pubblico?!- la voce rauca di Adam attirò la sua attenzione e Stiles fallì nel suo vano tentativo di non voltarsi.

Sapeva cosa stava succedendo, e sentì un nodo doloroso formarsi all’altezza dello stomaco quando vide Adam assieme all’intera squadra di lacrosse circondare Danny ed il suo nuovo fidanzato, guardandoli con espressioni disgustate.

-Fate schifo! Siete degli abomini!- gli ripetevano in coro, uno dietro l’altro.

Stiles non riuscì a resistere oltre e, voltatosi, corse a perdifiato verso l’uscita della scuola, gli occhi che gli pizzicavano per via delle lacrime.

-Finalmente! Mi stavo preoccupando!- esclamò John quando Stiles salì in macchina.-Com’è andato il compito? Non ho fatto altro che pensarci per tutto il giorno!-

Stiles sorrise teneramente all’uomo accanto a lui, e sollevò il palmo della mano in sua direzione.-HO SPACCATO TUTTO!-

-QUESTO E’ IL MIO RAGAZZO!- urlò John dandogli il cinque, alzando il volume della radio al massimo, per poter fare il loro balletto della vittoria.

Era un balletto che avevano inventato quando Stiles era ancora piccolo, per poter festeggiare in modo stupido ogni loro vittoria.

-Allora, pronto a conoscere il tuo babysitter?- domandò poi John, rimettendo in moto.

Cazzo! Stiles se n’era proprio dimenticato! Perfetto, oggi avrebbe conosciuto l’ennesima persona che se ne sarebbe fregata della sua esistenza, trattandolo con riverenza e superiorità come il resto delle sue babysitter.

-Uccidimi.- sospirò Stiles coprendosi il viso con le mani, sbuffando alla risata dell’uomo.

Quando aprì la porta di casa si sentì lo stomaco contorto in una morsa dolorosa ed un macigno nel petto, i suoi genitori stavano già parlando con il nuovo babysitter che adesso gli dava le spalle.  
A proposito di spalle…wow! Quelle spalle erano gigantesche! Perfette per aggrapparcisi in momenti piacevoli.

Stiles commise il grandissimo errore di abbassare lo sguardo e PORCO HARRIS IN BIKINI!

-Che culo.- sospirò perdendosi nel modo in cui il jeans fasciavano alla perfezione quei glutei sodi che Stiles avrebbe solo voluto mordicchiare.

-Oh! Eccolo qui!- esclamò sua madre accorgendosi della sua presenza.-Stiles, vieni.-

“Sto già per venire…eccome se sto per venire!” pensò Stiles mentre avanzava verso di loro.

-Lui è il tuo nuovo babysitter, Derek Hale.- gli disse sua madre, indicandogli il ragazzo che si voltò lentamente verso di lui.

Non appena Stiles incontrò quegli indimenticabili occhi verdi, sentì il suo cuore esplodergli contro il petto.

Non poteva essere….

-Hey.- lo salutò l’altro, sembrando scioccato quanto lui.

-PORCA PUTTANA!-

 

I’M BAAAAAACK BITCHEEES! MUAHAHAHAHAHA! OKAY, SMETTO UN SECONDO DI SCLERARE, SORRY! ^^’  
NON POSSO CREDERE DI AVER FINALMENTE TERMINATO LA MATURITA’ E DI ESSERE LIBERA (PER ORA) !! VOI NON AVETE IDEA DI QUANTO SIA STATO TRAGICO QUEST’ESAME! OGNI GIORNO MENTRE PASSAVO ORE INTERE A STUDIARE, IL MIO CERVELLO SE NE USCIVA CON NUOVE IDEE PER FANFICTION STEREK ED IO DOVEVO LETTERALMENTE DARMI DEGLI SCHIAFFI IN TESTA PER POTERMI CONCENTRARE SULLA TESINA E NON SU QUESTI DUE PICCIONCINI CHE ORMAI MI HANNO SCONVOLTO L’ESISTENZA.  
SI, LO AMMETTO, SONO UNA DISAGIATA. SORRY!  
SPERO CHE COME INIZIO VI SIA PIACIUTO, E MI SCUSO SE C’E’ QUALCHE ERRORE, NON MI SONO ANCORA RIRPESA DEL TUTTO xD  
SE SONO RIUSCITA AD INCURIOSIRVI MI PIACEREBBE SAPERLO TRAMITE UNA RECENSIONE (OVVIAMENTE NON SIETE OBBLIGATI), E RINGRAZIO GIA’ DA ADESSO CHIUNQUE MI FARA’ SAPERE IL PROPRIO PARERE! CIAO! <3


End file.
